Call centers (also known as contact centers) may include automatic call distribution (ACD) systems and are used by many enterprises to serve customer contacts. Call centers typically employ agents who attend to incoming queries from customers. In order to timely service a customer or contact, it is critical that the contact be handled appropriately. Given that most of these organizations are service-centric, it is important that they properly attend to their customers.